Shopping
by Cathelina
Summary: [Discontinued] Winry wants Ed to go shopping with her, and after shopping, she meets a friend, Cecilia, and they go shopping together. What will happen? EdxWinry, EdxOc. Please R&R!
1. Go shopping!

I don't own FMA. And this is my first fanfiction.

It was a fine day. Winry and Ed are in the hotel of Central. Winry is begging Ed to go shopping with her.

"Please Ed, go shopping with me."

"No way. Why do you girls always like shopping? It is soo boring." Ed said, grinning.

"Please please please please please?" Winry looks at him putting on a cute face.

"No way."

"That's okay, shorty, Stay is this stupid hotel yourself. But even if you stay here, I will still use your name to buy things." Winry says and walks to the door.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO BUY THINGS YOURSELF BUT YOU WANT ME TO PAY FOR YOU? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?"

"That's you, Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and he is very jealous, he will not go shopping with girls and he doesn't want to pay for girls who want to go shopping. Everyone in the world knows that boys pay things for girls never change. Who else in the world will have a girl pay herself?" Winry says with a 'I am going to win because Ed can't stand this' face.

Without surprise, Ed really gives up and goes shopping with Winry. Ed nearly faints when Winry uses most of his money to buy things for Grandma Pinako, Elysia Hughes, Riza, and even Mustang. Ed keeps on grinning while Winry choosing the present for Mustang,

"Why do you buy present for that fucking bastard colonel? Ed ask while holding a large pile of bags.

"Well, long time no see, so buy him a present is very normal. Do you think this tie will be suitable for Mustang?"

Ed really faints when he hears Winry asks him for comments.

"Ed, Ed are you okay?"

Winry finds a bucket of cold water from nowhere and dumps it on Ed's head.

"AHHHHH! Winry, why do you dump cold water on my head?" Ed asks angrily,

"Because you pass out when you heard that I ask you for comments about the tie that I want to buy as a present for Mustang."

Ed passes out again when he hears this.

"Oh Ed, wake up" Winry find another bucket of water and dumps it on Ed's head again.

"Oh hell! Never talk about comments about the tie you want to buy Mustang or I will pass out again!" Ed says this like screaming and he was shivering because of those two buckets of cold water.

"Okay. Now let's go back to our hotel first."

While going back to the hotel, Winry sees a girl in a white tube top and a black skirt. She notices her and calls out.

"Cecilia!"


	2. Meet Cecilia and fainted again

I don't own FMA. And there is a new character is my story. And I will change to past tense here because it is weird to write in present tense.

Personal Profile

Name: Cecilia Faith  
Age: 15  
Hair colour: Blond  
Eye colour: Green  
Height: About the height of Winry  
Likes: Shopping, milk  
Dislikes: Juice  
She always likes to wear tube top and skirt. And she is the Water Alchemist.

Story start now!

"Cecilia!" Winry shouted.

Cecilia stopped and turned her head and saw Winry shouting her name.

"Winry!" Cecilia shouted back, and the two ran to each other.

"Girl, it is a long time. Why can't I see you last time in Resembool?"

"I want to go straight to Central and I forgot about Resembool and the promised that I will visit you, but I forgot about that too so I just skipped Resembool's station. Sorry about this."

'That's okay."

At the same time, Ed was walking like an elephant towards them because he was holding a large pile of shopping bags just now Winry has bought.

"Hey, can we go to the hotel first? I am very tired and talk in the hotel is much better than talking in the street." Ed said

"Winry, is he your boyfriend?" Cecilia asked Winry.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Winry and Ed said together.

"Ohhh" Cecilia said.

When they got to the hotel, Ed started reading a book while Winry and Cecilia started their talking. When they do this for at least an hour, Ed joined the girls' talk.

"Hey is your name Cecilia? Because Winry never talks about you so I don't know who you are. I am Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. You can call me Ed."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Cecilia Faith, the Water Alchemist. You can call me Ceci."

"You are a state alchemist? So do you know Mustang?" Ed asked in shock.

"Of course I do. Who else in the military will not know Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist? And I work for him too. He is my superior officer." Ceci said.

"I work for Mustang too, but why can't I see you?" Ed asked, still surprised.

"Of course you can't see me. I always go on mission. And when I came back, you go on a mission, so you can't see me most of the time." Ceci explained.

"Oh, but from what you explained just now, why are you here? You should be on a mission or in the Eastern Headquarters." Ed asked curiously.

"Mustang gave me a month of holiday! Isn't that great? And why are you here Ed? You are a state alchemist too. You should be on a mission." Ceci asked half exclaimed half curiously.

'Mustang too, gave me a month of holiday, but he wants me to spend it with Winry." Ed said, grinning.

"Oh can you two stop talking about state alchemist and something like that? I am very bored. What about let's go shopping again?" Winry suggested

"Oh yes! I like shopping! Let's go now. And Ed please come with us. I think a boy can help us to take our shopping bags and pay for us." Ceci said.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU AGAIN AND TO TAKE YOUR SHOPPING BAGS AND PAY FOR YOU? CECI YOU ARE A STATE ALCHEMIST, YOU SHOULD HAVE LOADS OF MONEY AND DON'T NEED ME TO PAY FOR YOU!" Ed said angrily.

"Ed, go shopping with us and pay for us or you will have a large bump on your head." Winry said taking out her wrench.

"Okay, okay, I give up. But Winry, just now you almost used up all my money to buy presents." Ed said.

"Stupid Ed. You are a state alchemist. You can take money out from your state alchemist account!" Ceci said.

Ed passed out again.

"Oh noo! He passes out again! Let me go and fetch some water.' Winry said and go to find a bucket.

'There is no need to do that, Winry. You forgot that I am the Water Alchemist?" Ceci said. And then she clapped here hands and water shoot out of her hands (She has alchemy circles on her hands.) Ed woke up immediately.

"Oh! I am wet again!" Ed said in disgust. "And let's start shopping before Winry hit me with a wrench."

After Ed had taken some money from his account, the girls became crazy and bought everything they want. Ed faints again when he heard this…

"Umm... Ed, do you think we should buy a present for Colonel Mustang?" Ceci asked.

"Winry bought one already and she wants me to give it to Mustang."

"Oh so I will buy Mustang a present and you will give it to Colonel Mustang." Ceci said, and Ed faints after this.

"Why does Ed always faint when he heard that we are going to buy Mustang some presents?" Ceci asked.

"Because Ed hate Mustang. He always needs him to go on missions that are nearly impossible to complete." Winry whispered back.

"Oh." Ceci shoot some water to Ed. And they didn't talk much on this subject afterwards.

So this is the second chapter. Please R&R to tell me that is it good. Bye

Cathelina


	3. Return To East City

I don't own FMA. And please R&R to tell me whether I write it good or bad.

Story starts now!

After went shopping everyday like the yesterday, Ed finally feel glad that it is the day to return to East City.

"Winry I will miss you, but I really need to go back to East City. You don't need to worry about me, I got Ed with me, right?' Ceci said to Winry.

"But I just saw you for a month and you had to leave! Do you know that I am worried?" Winry said, crying.

"It's okay, I have Ed with me, you have forgotten about it?" Ceci said pointing to Ed.

"Yes Winry, I promise you that I will take good care of Ceci, okay?" Ed said.

Winry nodded. "But be careful of wrench of you let Ceci gets hurt," Winry said raising her wrench.

Ed sweatdropped.

The train whistle blew. They hastily said goodbye to Winry and get on the train to Eastern Headquarters, and Winry got on the train back to Risembool.

-On the train to East City-

"Aren't you worried about Winry?" Ceci asked.

"Nope," Ed answered, shrugged.

"But she is a girl, and no one's there to protect her!" Ceci exclaimed.

"With her precious wrench, no one can go near her." Ed said. "And you really want me to give presents to Mustang? I can only give the present Winry wants to give to Mustangbut she couldn't." Pointing to the pile of bags.

"Okay, I will give the present that I buy for Mustang myself, but before that, I want you to help me to put those bags to my house first."

"WHAT? HELP YOU TO TAKE THIS PILE OF BAGS AGAIN? I GONNA FAINNNNNT AGAIN!"

-Flashback-

"Okay, now we have to go to the train station, EEEEEDDDDD! Take those bags for us," Winry said pointing to the piles of bags. (Because they went shopping again, remember?)

"Oh NOOOOOOOO!" Ed said, fainted.

"Wow, fainted again, so weak." Ceci said, shot some water to him.

"Girls, why don't you take some yourself? I AM NOT ARMSTORNG!" Ed complained, standing up

"Okay, we will take some." Winry and Ceci said together. They chose the lightest ones to take.

"We take some already, now take those for us."

"OH NOOOOOOO!"

-End flashback-

-On the train to Resembool-

"What are they doing now? And how am I going to take those? Winry thought, looking at the pile of bags.

-Back to the train to East City-

"Ed, ED! We are nearly there." Ceci said, shaking a half-asleep Ed.

"Oh yeah, I see it.'

"Now Ed, take those bags for me now. We are now going to my house first, and then report to Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Yeah, report to that stupid Colonel Mustang" Ed said grinning.

-While walking to Cecilia's house-

"Hey Ed, do you have a house?"

"I had one before, but I burned it down when I became a State Alchemist, so now I have to go and rent a room in the hotel."

'Umm… Ed, if you don't mind, you can come my house and sleep there for a short period of time."

"Oh really?"

"Of course!"

'Oh thanks, and Mustang longed to sleep in a woman's house long time ago but his strict lieutenant won't let him do this" Ed said, laughing.

"You mean Riza?" Ceci asked.

"Of course!" Ed exclaimed.

"Welcome to my house" They walked to Ceci's house without noticing.

"Wow. I never seen such a big house, and you must have the cleanest house in East City."

"Of course I do. I cleaned it everyday." Ceci said sitting on a chair.

"But it is a big house!"

"I don't mind" Ceci said, start reading a book.

"Hey, where shall I put these?" said Ed looking at the bags.

" Oh you can put those in that corner," Ceci said pointing to a corner.

"Okay" Ed put the bags in that corner.

End of this chapter! Yeah! This is the longest chapter I have written. Please R&R!

Cathelina


	4. Assignment and in Love

I don't own FMA, and thanks for my reviewers! I will try to write it in a better way.

Story starts now!

-In Eastern Headquarters-

"How is your holiday, Full Metal?" Colonel Mustang

"Bad" Ed said, and gave Roy a death glare.

"It is lucky that you met Water too."

"Oh, we just met. If Winry didn't call me, we might not met, and now Ed sleeps in my house from now on."

At this moment, Hughes burst in, along with Al.

"Hey Al, how are you doing at Hughes house. Did you take a good sleep? (Al is back to normal.)"

"Oh, it is fine nii-san, but Hughes always makes me to look at his adorable daughter."

"Oh, sorry Al, but Mustang ordered that my one month's holiday couldn't take you."

"Ed, do you think that I am transparent?" Hughes said angrily " I doesn't mind this, but look at this," Hughes took out a photo of her daughter. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Ah yes, she is," Ed answered, not even looked at the photo.

"Ahem, I want to talk to Full Metal and Water about their next assignment, can Al and Hughes go out first?"

"Okay" They said, and turned around and go out. But when Hughes reached the door, he suddenly turned around. "Ed, you are lucky to have a girlfrienddddddd!"

"SHUT UP HUGHES, CECILIA ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" But Ceci wiggled.

"Oh Ed, I want to be your girlfriend!" Ceci said, blushing.

"?" Ed thought.

"What do you mean Cecilia Faith?"

"That means, I love you." Ceci said and kissed Ed. Edward blushed, and became redder and redder.

"Wow!" Mustang, Hughes and Al all exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong if Ceci love me and I loved her?" Ed said, even redder.

"OOOOOH" Mustang, Hughes and Al exclaimed again.

"Now Mustang, tell us about our next assignment." Ed said, turn to Mustang, but still red.

'Ah yes please Hughes and Al, go out now"

"Okay." They said and slammed the door.

"Now Full Metal and Water, I want you two to go and investigate about a new state alchemist killer."

"Is it Scar?" Ed asked.

"Nope Ed, you stupid, don't you here what Colonel Mustang said? A _new _state alchemist killer." Ceci said.

"Yes Water, Full Metal you should be like Water, although she join the state alchemist later than you. And now for Full Metal is Water's boyfriend, I assign you two worked together. HAWKEYE!"

"Yes sir?" 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye popped out from nowhere, saluting.

"Go and escort Full Metal and Water because there is state alchemist killer now. And made them have loads of time together because they are love in love.'

"Oh, I see, Ed and Ceci, follow me."

-On the way back to Ceci's house-

"You two are in love? Never heard you talk about that." Riza said, smiling.

Ed and Ceci were surprised, they never saw Riza smiled.

"About that… we have just started so…' Ceci stuttered.

"You don't to talk about it because I know it is really difficult to say about this." Riza said, smiled again.

"Can we change the subject? And we are going to arrive at Ceci's house." Ed said.

"Please Riza-chan, go in too." Ceci said.

"Okay."

"Umm… Ceci, I want to talk to you about something, alone." Riza said.

"Okay, please go to my room."

After long long hours, a strange noise came from Ceci's room.

"WHEEEEEE! I CAN REALLY DO THIS?"

"Calm down, of course you can.'

"I am going to tell Edward."

"Remember to do what I tell you."

"I will"

End chapter 3

Okay, what did Riza tell Cecilia to do? And why did Cecilia scream? I will leave that for next chapter! And please R&R!

Cathelina


	5. Pricilla is Al's girlfriend!

Thanks for my reviewers, I will try my best to write this chapter.

Story starts now!

"EDDDDD!" Ceci shouted, Ed turned around and saw Ceci running towards him.

"Ceci! Wha-" Before Ed could finish his sentence, Ceci kissed him. They kissed deeply, they didn't even notice that Riza was watching

'_Oh how sweet, I hope if Colonel Mustang will do this to me._' Riza thought, she loved Mustang for a long time already, but she didn't tell him.

Ed and Ceci kissed deeply, they wished that this kiss would never end, but when Riza told them about the new state alchemist killer assignment information, they broke the kiss immediately.

"Now Ed and Ceci, the new state alchemist killer called Pricilla Yuki, and she is a girl, because of this, Colonel Mustang doesn't want you to kill her, and he said that she is pretty beautiful…"

"Wait, Pricilla Yuki? It sounds familiar, where did I hear it before?" Ed mumbled.

"About Pricilla Yuki, we don't have much information too, but the people who saw Pricilla said that her hair is gold and she wear glasses." Riza said.

But Ed didn't listen to this. "Pricilla…Pricilla…Where Have I heard this name? Think, think."

"Ed, how about if you ask Al. You and him always travel together, maybe he will know." Ceci said.

"Yeah. Let's go now, Ceci."

-At Al's compartment-

(Knock knock)

"Hi nii-san and Ceci, please come in." Al greeted.

"Al, I want to ask you something, did you hear Pricilla Yuki this name?" Ed asked.

"Of course I had. She is my girlfriend, nii-san, you have forgotten?" Al replied.

-Flashback-

"Nii-san, please come in, I introduce to you, this is my girlfriend, Pricilla Yuki. Pricilla, he is my nii-san Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist."

"Nice to meet you, Pricilla" Ed said, took out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Pricilla said, and they shook hands.

-End flashback-

"Oh, now I remember. But unfortunately, I had to tell you that Pricilla is the new state alchemist." Ed said regretfully.

"Pricilla told me about this, and she said this is only a joke. Shall I call her and tell her that you want to see her?"

'Of course" Ed and Ceci said together.

"And how are you going? When are you two going to have a date?" Al asked, hiding his laughter.

'THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AL. CALL PRICILLA NOW!" Ed and Ceci said together loudly.

"Okay, okay. I will call her now."

-Five minutes later-

(Knock knock)

"Pricilla you'd come. Please come in."

"Al why did you call me so urgent?" Pricilla asked, and gave Al a kiss.

"Nii-san wants to see you. He said that you are the new state alchemist killer." Al said, and kissed back.

"Ed wants to see me?"

"Yes, with Ceci, his girlfriend."

"Okay."

"Hi Ed. Al said that the military said that I am the new state alchemist killer."

"Yes"

"And Al said that the girl named Ceci is your girlfriend."

Ceci blushed. "Yes, I am Ed's girlfriend, is there something wrong? And I think that you didn't show respect to a state alchemist."

"You are a state Alchemist?"

"Yes. Cecilia Faith, the Water Alchemist. And we are here to investigate you."

'You want to know about the state alchemist that I killed?"

"Yep" Ed and Ceci said.

'Okay then, I will tell you all about this. But don't be surprised when I tell you the truth."

End Chapter 5

Now I like the place that Ceci kissed ed. That's so sweet. And why did Pricilla tell that don't be surprised when she tell the truth? These are for the next chapter! And please R&R!

Cathelina


	6. The joke and the hidden alchemists

Thanks for my reviewers, and I am going to write chapter 6 now. But please R&R!

Story starts now!

They all went to the sitting-room, and listen to Pricilla.

"Now I will tell you the truth. Al, can you please go out for a moment when I am telling them the story? This is their job so you are not allowed here." Pricilla said.

"Okay, sweetie." Al replied.

After Al has gone out of the room, Pricilla started her story.

-Flashback-

It was a stormy night, and I stayed at this house with Al. Then suddenly someone knocked on our door. We opened the door and saw that a girl shivered in this kind of weather. We saw her pocket watch, that means she is a state alchemist. We both thought that why a state alchemist would knock on the door in this whether and she is a girl!

'Hello miss and mister, can I stay in your house for one night? It is raining heavily and there is a thunder and lightening. I can't go back to my compartment in this weather. Do you mind if I stay in your house for one night?'

'Of course we don't mind. Please come in.'

Then we let the girl in. I went and got her some dry clothes to change in and Al make some tea for her. She is really beautiful. She got long golden hair, with a pair of hazel eyes. She is wear a knee-height skirt, and a tube top. The girl said

'You are so nice. I am Stephanie Hawkeye, the Healing Alchemist. You can call me Stephhie."

"Hawkeye? Are you related to Riza Hawkeye?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Riza is my older sister. She is older than me by 10 years."

"Oh, I see. By the way, I am Pricilla Yuki, He is Alphonse Elric, and he is my boyfriend. He is Edward's brother too. If you are a state alchemist, you should know who Edward is.'

'Well I do. My sis told me so much about him. She said that Colonel Mustang like to call him shrimp, that made him very angry.'

'That's true.' Al and Pricilla said together.

'Now I will tell you the reason that I cannot go back to my compartment. Colonel Mustang didn't do his paperwork just now, and my big sis had just gone to fetch 3 cups of coffee, that made me and Colonel Mustang in the room. He still didn't do his paperwork, so I told him that if he still doesn't do his paperwork, I will call sis and shot through his head, but he still didn't listen to me, so I go and find sis. And then when we were near the office, we heard laughing in his office. When we opened the door, we saw that Colonel Mustang and his subordinates laughing and drinking beer. And we both thought that they should be all home, so we asked them why are they here, and they all said that when I am out, Colonel Mustang phoned them and want themto be in his office as soon as possible, so they came. And when big sis heard this, she was very angry, so she shot near Colonel's head and pushed Havoc, Fury, Bredaand Falman out of the office. I can't stand this any more, so I went out of the room too. And Colonel called me to stay behind because of personal business, I really don't want to describe that scene again.' Stephhie breathe heavily, and said again. 'He didn't naked me or something, just ask me out for a date. Sis heard this and quickly pushed me out of the room. I have to thank big sis for this. And when I was out of the Eastern Headquarters, it was this late, then I knocked on your door.'

'So you want to hide in here for a while and said that you were dead?' Pricilla said.

'Yeah,' Stephhie said.

'Okay then, you can stay in this house for a while, and call all girls state alchemist to stay here for a while. I will handle all the things.'

'Really? Thanksssssssssssss' Stephhie shouted.

'Of course.'

-End Flashback-

"This is what happened" Pricilla said.

"So, that means there are many _girl_ state alchemists in this house." Ed said.

"Yep," Pricilla answered.

"Call them to see us."

"No problem. ALLLLL" Pricilla shouted.

"What sweetie?" Al asked.

'Could you please call the state alchemists upstairs to come down? If they don't, tell them that Full Metal and water wants to see them.' Pricilla said.

"Okay."

After 2 minutes, 5 girls came into the room. The leader is Stephanie.

"Long time no see, Stephhie," Ed and Ceci said together.

"Hiya." Stephhie answered.

"Who are those?" Ceci asked.

"They are my friends, and they are all state alchemists. Let me introduce them to you. The girl with pink hair is Yumiko Gwen, the Flower Alchemist. The one with black hair is Colonel Mustang's niece, Gabriella Mustang, the Ice Alchemist. The one with green hair is Lorina Mustang, she is one of Colonel Mustang's niece too. And the one is Jessica Lith, the Rainbow Alchemist." Stephhie said.

"I never heard that Mustang's nieces were involved too, did you hear this Ceci?"

'Yes I do. Riza-chan told me about this, but she don't want you to know." Ceci answered.

"Ooooh."

"Ahem. Okay now you are all here, not dead. Please come back to Eastern Headquarters with us. Pricilla, please come too." Ceci said.

"Oh hell, this will report will definitely take me a week to do.' Ed complained.

End chapter 6

This chapter is really a piece of crap. I am going to die if I make up so many names again. And thanks for my reviewers, and one last thing. Pleasssssse R&R!

Cathelina


	7. It was all Mustang's fault!

This is the newchapter of "Shopping", and I am going to finish the story in a few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 6

Story starts now!

It was all Mustang's fault!

At Eastern HQ, Stephanie told what happened and all girls state Alchemist nodded in showing the same thing. Colonel Mustang's face is now all red. He thought about that he asked the all girl state alchemists out on a date, except Cecilia, because she was Ed's girlfriend. Riza was now relieved when she saw her younger sister was safe at last. The two sisters hugged each other for a long time.

"Now sis, re…lease me. I can..not bre…athe.' After she said this, Stephhie fainted.

"Stephhie! STEPHHIE! Wake up! What should I do? What should I do? Calm dowm Riza, calm down. Yes fetch a bucket of water to dump on her head." Riza exclaimed.

"Riza-chan, no need to do that. I am here, do you remember? I can shoot water on Stephhie's head to make her awake!" After that, Ceci shot water to Stephhie's face.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING, CECILIA FAITH?" Stephhie said, annoyed.

"You fainted" Ceci answered shortly.

"Now everyone, please look here." Colonel Mustang said.

"Yes sir?" They all saluted, except Ed, Al. and Pricilla.

"Now Yumiko Gwen, Gabriella Mustang, Lorina Mustang, Jessica Lith, Stephanie Hawkeye, Edward Elric, Cecilia Faith 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Above 8 people, you are all going to write a report about this. NO COMPLAINS ARE ALLOWED." He said this because Yumiko, Gabriella, Lorina and Stephhie are about to complain.

"Why do I need to do so? I am not the person who in charge of this case." Riza complained. This was odd. Riza never complained.

"Because you are Healing's sister."

"Ah yes, Colonel Mustang, I knew that you have to need me to hand in the report, so I wrote it before you told us to do so." Ed and Ceci said together, and they hand in the reports.

"Great." Roy muttered. He thought that they two younger will complain the most, but he didn't thought that they have done it already. He sighed.

"Ok, except Full Metal and Water, the others would have to do the report. Dismissed!"

"Oh hell. What kind of Colonel is that? Reports! How are we going to write it? What could we write? Write that because of that Colonel Bastard? Think what will he do if we really write this on out reports." The girls chatted for a long time about this. Since Ed and Ceci had did this already, they don't want to hear what they are talking about. So they walked away. Pricilla and AL don't need to do this report, so they went away with Ed and Ceci.

"Ceci, fancy shopping?" Pricilla asked.

"Yes! I didin't go shopping for a long time. Ed, you know what to do since you are my boyfriend. And Al need to do the thing that Ed is going to do in the next few hours." Ceci said.

"Okay," Ed said, grinning.

"Why did you grin, nii- san? What do they want us to do?" Al asked.

"Al, did you sometimes go shopping with Pricilla?"

"Yep."

"What did she tell you to do?"

"just said that pay for her. And she will take the shopping bags herself."

"Take the bags herself?" Ed asked, eye widen.

"Yep.'

"You are so lucky."

"EDDDD! I tell Winry to come and go shopping with us. Take the money from your account and ready your hands! And I tell Winry about our relationship. She congratulates us."

Edward fainted.

End Chapter 7

Holy crap! This is really disgusting! And the shortest chapter that I have ever written! I don't know I am going to continue writing this or not. Anyway, please review!

Cathelina


End file.
